Trouble in Paradise
by highlander2973
Summary: RobxStarxRae Robin and Starfire have been a couple for a couple of years now, and things have started to get serious. But unfortunately, all is not paradise like they had hoped, and the relationship is facing its first true test. Old habits reemerge and t
1. Chapter 1

First let me just say that I have never attempted a fanfic before, so this is my first time. But lately I've had some ideas in my head that just would not go away...based on other fanfics I've read, my own ideas, and subtleties of the show itself.

This takes place not far in the Titans future...about 4 or 5 years or so. They're more or less young adults now, 18-21 yrs old, but still haven't figured out everything about life yet.

Not much has changed, its still the fab 5, still the same city, still the same tower. But things have changed for our two favorite lovebirds. Robin and Starfire have been a couple for a couple of years now, and things have started to get serious. But unfortunately, all is not paradise like they had hoped, and the relationship is facing its first true test. Old habits reemerge and threaten not only their relationship, but the solidarity of the Titans themselves!

I give you...

Trouble in Paradise (name subject to change).

CHAPTER 1

It was late at Titans tower and the Boy Wonder was at the computer terminal in ops going over crime files, studying. Always studying. He could feel his eyes begin to get sore from staring at the screen for so long. So many questions left unanwered after fighting crime in this city for so long. Who is Slade? Who is Red X? Are there any up and coming psychos that haven't showed up on his radar yet? Part of him knew he worked too hard, but it was his responsibility. This was the life he had chosen. "It's a little too late for a career change now," he thought.

Robin was so into his work that he almost hadn't heard the door open behind him. But once it registered that it had, he knew who it was. He didn't even have to look. He could feel her presence. In the past it had been a soothing comfort, but more and more lately he'd been felt bothered by it. And Robin could feel the frustration already building up inside him.

"Robin, please. It is late," Starfire said...putting her hand on his shoulder. "Please come to bed."

"I've got a lot of work to do, Star. Just go ahead, I'll catch up later. Don't wait up on me."

"Robin, what is so pressing that it cannot wait until morning? You have not had much of the sleep lately...and I am worried about y-"

"Damn it, Star...I _said _I'll be there later!" Robin said sternly, feeling the anger begin to well inside him.

Starfire sighed deeply and began walking towards the back of ops. She paused as the door opened and turned to look back at her boyfriend. He had already resumed working and seemed oblivious to her presence. Once out of ops she made her way down the dark hallway. It could have been pitch black, she knew the Tower like the back of her hand. She passed by the rooms of her friends...Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven. All quiet, all asleep.

Starfire stopped when she got to Robin's room. Lately she had spent more nights here than she had in her own room. Cyborg had even teased her that maybe they should turn her room into another rec room. So many nights spent in better days. As the door to Robin's room opened she looked back down the hall and saw the glowing light of the computer terminal coming from ops...along with the faint sound of fingers typing away on a keyboard. She closed her eyes and fought back tears...and allowed the door to close. She then proceeded to her own room, entered, and let the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was a bright sunny morning and another beautiful day in Jump City. Birds singing, and the sun was warm beaming into the window of Titans Tower. Music was playing in the background as Raven had her nose buried in a book over on the couch. Beast Boy was playing a video game and Cyborg was cooking breakfast...just another routine morning at Titans Tower.

"Another good morning, another great day to be alive!" he said over the sizzle of bacon, eggs and sausage. "Yo BB! Ya hungry? Got some fried pork chops over here for ya!"

Beast Boy didn't even look up from his video game..."Oh ha ha," he said flatly, "So funny I forgot to laugh, Cyborg..."

"Oh well, more for us then...right Rae?"

"Think I'm just going to stick to my muffin and herbal tea, call me a creature of habit."

"I tell ya'll what! Emerill might have the 'bam'...but Chef Cy's got the BOO-YAH breakfast goin' on over here!"

The Titans were indeed enjoying the peace and quiet of another beautiful morning, but the peace was about to be cut short as the Titans soon found out as they heard yelling in the hallway.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!"

"I AM SURPRISED THAT YOU EVEN NOTICED!"

Raven breathed in a deep sigh of contempt that this would not be a peaceful morning. "Here we go again," she said.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD BE ALONG SHORTLY!"

"...AND I AM JUST SUPPOSED TO SIT THERE BY MYSELF...WAITING!"

The yelling was getting louder, and Beast Boy could feel the growing tension in the air.

"-not in here. Please don't let them come in here, please don't let them come in here, please don't let them come in-"

But just at that moment the doors to ops opened and Starfire walked through, obviously irked, but trying to maintain her composure and she greeted her friends.

"Good morning, friends. I trust that you all had a good evening," she said trying to appease them.

"Just fine Star," Cyborg said apprehensively, "...are you hungry?"

"No," she said shyly, "I am not desiring the food this morning, thank you."

There was an awkward silence and Starfire walked over to the window to gaze outside, arms folded in front of her. She was partially blocking Beast Boy's view of the TV screen, but BB was not about to say anything to her about it. The door to ops opened and Robin entered the room, he was not doing as well hiding his anger as Star was, but was able to keep his voice down.

"Starfire, I need to talk to you...privately."

"I am not doing the talking with you anymore today, Robin."

"What! Oh come on, quit being unreasonable..."

"I am not the one being unreasonable, it is you that will not reason with me..." she said, refusing to turn from the window and face him.

At this moment Robin looked around to see that Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy had all stopped what they were doing, looking very uncomfortable.

"Do you guys mind giving us a minute?"

"Yes, we mind Robin..." Raven said, clearly annoyed. "You're not going to do this to us again. This is the common room, and we have a right to be here."

Cyborg backed up Raven. "Yeah, ya'll take it outta here, we're not leaving."

Robin looked at Starfire one last time. "Star, I'll be in the evidence room." Starfire simply kept looking out the window and didn't respond. Robin turned and walked out.

Starfire turned around and saw the Titans all staring at her.

"I am sorry you all had to witness that. I will be in my room if any of you should need my assistance today." And with that she turned and walked out of ops.

There was another awkward silence in the room before Cyborg finally took off his chef's hat and went about sealing the food he had just cooked in storage containers.

"Dude, aren't you going to eat that?" said Beast Boy.

"Nah, maybe later, I just don't have the appetite now. 'Sides, I've got somethin I gotta handle this morning."

Raven's ears perked up at the last part of his sentence. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, just gonna go do a little 'workout'." Cyborg put the containers in the fridge, and made his way out of ops.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Robin was busy punching furiously away at the punching bag down in the gym. He had so much pent up energy inside he just had to let it out. It was only after about 20 minutes of punching that he finally stopped to catch his breath. He was finally beginning to regain his calm and he allowed his thoughts to wander as he walked over to the weight bench and laid down on it, he began pressing the bar into the air.

"How did it come to this...what happened to us?" he thought to himself.

"Yo Robin!"

Robin looked up to see Cyborg standing at the door. "Ya need a spotter?"

Robin smiled and got up from the bench and added more weights to the bar. Cyborg got behind Robin as he began his second set.

"200? Man, you're really pushing yourself today...aren't ya?"

"Just tryin...to get...stronger. Push my...limits." Robin said between reps. "What are...you doing...down here?"

"Well, I didn't see you down in the evidence room, so I thought you might be down here. Thought I might be able to help ya."

"Help...with...what?" Robin asked.

"Help you get whatever it is that's stuck in your ass..."

Robin immediately stopped and Cyborg picked up the bar and put it back on the rack.

"This really isn't any of your business Cyborg..."

"When it starts affecting the performance of my team and teammates...it becomes my business." Cyborg said.

"It's not affecting the team. We've still managed to beat every villain that's come our way."

"Yeah, but we're not as tight as we were, dog. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Robin sighed. He knew Cyborg was right. His quarrels with Starfire were affecting the rest of the team.

"I just don't know what's going on. It's like...I don't know...she's changed."

"The only thing that's changed is that she won't put up with your crap anymore, Robin."

"So you're on her side..."

"I'm not on anybody's side! Look, all I know is you and her need to stop this fighting and work out your differences. For you, for her, for the whole damn team. Before something really bad happens."

Robin just stared at the floor as he sat on the weight bench. "Well I can't do that if she won't talk to me."

"Look man, Star's like my little sister. She's still nuts about you, but if you keep dishin on her...sooner or later...well, you know."

Robin looked up at him. "Thanks." he said without emotion. "She still in her room?"

"Last I checked."

Robin walked out of the gym and made his way to Starfire's room. So many thoughts went through his mind. He thought of the first time they'd gone on a date so many years ago, how the mustard bottle had burst when she squeezed it too hard after Robin had whispered something romantic in her ear.

He also recalled that moonlit conversation on the rooftop after they'd been dating for awhile...

"Star, can I...uh...ask you something?"

"Of course, Robin! You may ask me anything!"

"Well, uh, I was wondering...what...attitudes were like on your planet about...uhm, huh..."

"Sex?"

Robin was floord that she had picked up on what he was trying to get at...and he could feel his face getting hotter.

"Yeah, how do the people on your planet...feel about it?"

"On my planet it's called the tak-mahnz. Traditionally, it is reserved for those who are married, for having children. But times have changed somewhat. More Tamaranians that are not, engage in the behavior."

"...and how do you feel about it?"

"I always felt that the tak-mahnz was meant to be reserved for someone special. Someone really special. When I was small, I shared a room with my sister. She was all the time...sneaking suitors into our room for the purpose of having the tak-mahnz. I never understood why. It appeared to never bring her the joy that it was intended for. I promised myself that I would not engage in that activity until I was ready...until I had met someone that I truly cared about."

"...so it's not all that dissimilar from Earth."

"It is one of the few things I believe our worlds have in common. But why do you ask me?"

Robin began to feel his face get flustered again. "Well, it's...well," Robin looked into the emerald eyes of his Tamaranian princess and decided to just let it out. "Starfire...I really care about you. A lot. And, I wanted to know...how you felt about sex, as far as we were concerned."

Starfire glanced at the ground and felt her own knees shake a little as she realized what Robin was getting at.

"Oh man, I've totally blown it" Robin thought to himself, "She's gonna think this is the only reason I've been dating her and now she'll--"

"On my planet it is cutomary to wait for at least three pars-naks before one would even consider something like that in a courtship!" she said looking right at him.

Robin thought for sure that he blew it before Star stepped right into his arms and said...

"But we are not on my planet...are we?"

She gave him a seductive smile as the two embraced into a passionate kiss.

Robin recalled just how wonderful that night was, the first night they made love. She was right, having sex on Tamaran was pretty much like it was on Earth. Her skin was very smooth, and soft. Very warm to the touch...and oh how she loved being touched. Just running his hands all over her body was enough to bring her to orgasm if he did it right. She took the time to tell him how she liked being touched. And sure the sex itself was great too, but Robin absolutely loved getting to massage his girlfriend and bring her to that state of euphoria that only came from his touch. Watching her toes clench as he ran his hands over her legs, thighs, on up towards her breasts and eventually her shoulders.

But lately things had not been so good. The stress of saving the city night after night, the increased crime wave that had been occuring lately for no discernable reason. Disagreements had turned to petty bickering...and that to full fledged arguments.

"Maybe we can work it out," he thought to himself.

Robin stopped at Starfire's door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Star." Robin said with an apologetic tone. "Can I talk to you?"

There was no response at first. Robin waited for what seemed like a good minute and sighed. But just as he was about to turn away the door opened. Robin walked in...and the door shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin sat on Starfire's ottoman beside her bed, his head in his hands as Starfire gazed out the window. They had spent the better part of three hours trying to find a compromise that both of them could live with….to no avail. Neither could think of any more words to say. Robin opened the letter written on Titan letterhead once more and read it's contents. Titan letterhead was only used for official announcements, correspondence and the like…and it was used rarely. He sighed heavily one last time before looking up at Starfire.

"I'll call a meeting, you can tell the others of your decision then."

…and with that Robin got up and started walking towards the door. As it opened, Robin turned once more to look at Starfire…

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of it? Please Star, don't do this."

Starfire turned and looked at Robin. She had not come to her decision easily, but felt it was the only thing she could do. Her expression revealed that she did want to tell him to tear up the letter…but the heart and mind sometimes find themselves on opposite ends of the aisle.

"No."

Robin walked out of the room and let the door shut behind him. As he was walking towards his own room, he met Cyborg in the hall. Cyborg had been standing outside waiting for one of them to emerge, but he could tell by the expression on Robin's face that no good had come of their meeting.

"I tried Cyborg…I really tried. Tell the others that there's gonna be a meeting in ops in about an hour. I'll explain then."

Cyborg couldn't think of anything to say…and he noticed the Titan letterhead in Robin's hand. He had a bad feeling. He had written on Titan letterhead a couple times before, and he had a hunch he knew what was on it. But he hoped he was wrong.

"I'll tell 'em."

Robin continued towards his own room and walked out of sight. It was not going to be a good day.

Later that afternoon in ops Raven was busy reading one of her books on the couch when Beast Boy came in through the back door. He wasn't sure what was going on...it had been awhile since there had been a team meeting called.

"Do you know what's going on?" he said as he took a seat on the couch next to Raven.

"Well, I can give you two guesses...but you're only gonna need one."

"Starfire and Robin?"

"Bingo."

"So, I'm guessing their meeting didn't go as well as we wanted. But why a team meeting?"

"I think I know..." said Cyborg as he walked through the door "...but I'm hoping I'm wrong."

"What is it?" asked Raven, putting her book down.

"Well, Robin had letterhead in his hand when he walked out of Starfire's room...and the look on his face, you should have seen it. He looked like he was dying on the inside. It's not gonna be good news ya'll."

"Letterhead, but we only use that stuff for things like-"

Just at that moment the door to ops opened again and Robin and Starfire walked through. They walked to the front of the couch where the others were sitting. Starfire had her arms folded in front of her and was looking at the ground sadly.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice."

Robin paused before continuing. "Before we get started I just wanted to say a couple of things. On behalf of Starfire and myself...we want to apologize for everything that we've subjected you to over the last couple of months. You didn't deserve to be caught in the crosshairs of our personal problems."

"I...called this meeting to inform you that..."

Robin paused again, sighed heavily and continued.

"...that Starfire...has decided...to take a leave of absence from the team."

"WHAT?" the Titans said in unison.

"I'll let her explain to you."

Starfire looked up, with tears in her eyes, and attempted to explain why she had come to this decision.

"I...simply cannot continue being here in these conditions. I...need a break. I must do what you on earth call...soul searching. Robin and I are going to take a break from each other...in the interest of preserving the chemistry of our team."

"But Star," said Beast Boy, "why do you have to leave to do that?"

"Robin and I are going to spend time apart. I cannot do that and remain on the team, living in the tower. But I am turning in a 'leave of absence,' it leaves the door open for me to return if I wish."

"It leaves the door open for you to quit too," said Raven.

"That is why I must do the searching of my soul, Raven. I cannot say for certain at this time what my future will hold."

"But where will you go?" asked Cyborg.

"I am returning to Tamaran. I have communicated with my knorfka Galfore and he is preparing for my arrival. I will assist him with running his kingdom."

"A ship is coming here tonight to pick her up and her belongings," said Robin.

"Tonight! Star, are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Cyborg.

"It is what I must do. I am sorry. If you will excuse me, I must go pack."

Starfire walked out of the meeting and the Titans, left dumbfounded at what they had just heard, stood silent before Robin spoke up again.

"Like I said...she's leaving tonight. I suggest if you want to say your goodbyes you do so this afternoon. This meeting is adjourned."

Robin walked out. The Titans...stood speechless.

A little later Starfire was walking down the hall with her beloved pet silkworm in tow. She couldn't explain why, but she felt liberated by this afternoon's meeting. Like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Oh sure, she was very sad, but for the first time in a long time...she could breathe again. Starfire stopped at Beast Boy's room and knocked on the door.

"Oh...um, hey Star! Whassup?"

"Beast Boy, I am in need of a favor from you."

BB saw Silkie in Starfire's arms and knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"Don't ask me to Star, please. He's your pet."

"I cannot take him with me Beast Boy...please. I know you will take good care of him, and I will send for him if I..." Star paused..."if I do not return."

Beast Boy sighed sadly and picked up Silkie. Silkie purred as Beast Boy let him down on his bed.

"Star...you can't leave. This is just breakin' everybody's heart! Besides, you're the only one that laughs at my jokes...you're the only one that finds me funny!"

"I will miss you Beast Boy, and your humorous nature. You truly helped make life in the tower a joy...aside from the balloon of oil incident." she said smiling.

"You're just never gonna let me live that down are you?" asked Beast Boy, his own face now smiling, "but you still can't resist the face..." Beast boy morphed into a kitten and jumped into Starfire's hands, she giggled as he nuzzled himself against her for a quick moment before morphing back into human form.

The two embraced in a hug. "You're gonna come back...ya know? I just know it."

Starfire smiled, "I will see you on the roof tonight. Thank you for agreeing to take care of Silkie."

Star left Beast Boy's room and walked towards Cyborg's room and knocked. There was no response, she opened the door and saw that Cyborg wasn't there. "He must be in the garage," she thought. Indeed that was where he was. Cyborg had his body underneath the T-car, noises of cranks, whizzes, clanking...and grumbling were heard coming from underneath it.

Starfire walked toward the car. "Cyborg?"

Suddenly the noises stopped. "...look at that, been workin on this positronic converter for months now...I think I finally got it right."

"Cyborg..."

"...I guess the effort made it all worthwhile. My pop told me once, nothin's beyond fixin'. He also told me nothin worth havin ever came easy. I remember that..."

"Cyborg, I know what you are attempting to do...please stop."

Cyborg slid out from under the T-car. "The only thing I'm tryin' to do is stop is you from makin a big mistake, Star."

"You do not understand..."

"...yeah I do...you think you and Robin are the first couple that ever had problems? Walkin away is not the answer. You do this...you're gonna regret it...for the rest of your life. Don't do this."

"Cyborg, please. I did not come down here to argue."

Cyborg sighed heavily..."C'mere..."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his large metallic frame. As the two embraced tears began forming in her eyes again.

"Look, just...don't give up. Don't give up on him Star. He still loves you...but you know how hard headed he can be sometimes. Take your break, then come back. I guarantee you he'll be a changed man when you return."

"Only time will tell. I will miss you friend."

Starfire walked out of the garage and heard Cyborg resume working on the T-car. She made her way back up to the living quarter levels and on to Raven's room. She regretted having to say goodbye to Raven. The two didn't see eye to eye often, and she didn't know how Raven had reacted to her decision. She knocked on the door.

Without a word the door opened and Starfire walked in. Dark as always and for a moment Starfire couldn't see.

"I guess you've come to say goodbye, huh?"

Star turned around and saw Raven standing behind her.

"Yes."

"Starfire, I've been trying to find a way to sugarcoat this, but it's really not my style. So I'm just gonna come right out and say it. You are making a huge mistake."

"Raven, I will tell you what I told Cyborg, I did not come here to argue."

"Good, then you can just stand there and listen to what I have to say. You have no idea-" Raven hesitated, and suddenly she became angry. "You're rippin his heart out...do you know that!"

"He has caused me much distress as-, no, this is not your concern and I will not discuss our problems with you!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE ROBIN! You have no idea what he goes through, he bends over backwards for you on top of trying to make sure this team is ready to fight evil every day. But you think life is supposed to be some kind of Tamaranian utopia full of flowers and prairies and princes on horseback, you need to get a f'king clue!"

Starfire was taken aback at Raven's verbal assault. But Raven wasn't apologetic at all. Star did what she could to quell her own anger.

"I came here to say goodbye to you. And that is what I will do. Raven, you and I have never been accused of being the best of friends. But I still consider you a good friend, you are like the sister that I should have had. Thank you for always being there for me."

"Fine, now get out."

Starfire turned and walked out, she was still angry about what Raven had said...it echoed in her mind over and over.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE ROBIN!"

"He bends over backwards for you..."

"...you need to get a f'cking clue!"

Starfire walked back to her own room and resumed getting her things together to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Starfire was busy assembling her things on the roof of the tower, all was packed in boxes. There really wasn't that much. Mostly her outfits, and momentos of things she had purchased on earth. She gazed out upon the city. Starfire had always liked coming to the rooftop at night, watching the city's skyline abright with the evening lights...as the people of jump city went about their business. A cool breeze blew across the tower roof, it was fall and the weather could get chilly after the sun went down. It was this time of year when she and Robin shared their first kiss...about 2 years ago...well, their first real kiss anyway. After their third date. She remembered how magical that evening was, it was clear and the moon was full. Sure, it was awkward...and they missed the mark at first. But they both got a chuckle out of it and tried again...with much more success. But tonight, the sky was mostly cloudy, there was no moon...no stars to wish upon. She heard the access door to the tower roof open and turned to see that Cyborg and Beast Boy had come up to see her off.

"So I guess you've got everything...huh?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes," she said. "my transport should be here soon." She looked behind the boys but didn't see Robin or Raven.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

Cyborg could see the look of hurt in Starfire's eyes and did his best to console her. "Well, Robin's downstairs...and Raven...she's...um..."

"...right here."

Raven ascended from the roof in the form of her soul self before materializing in front of her friends. There was an awkward silence and neither of the girls knew what to say.

"Starfire...look...I...want to apologize about what I said earlier. I was angry. I still don't agree with what you're doing...but I respect your decision."

"Thank you, Raven. That means much to me."

The girls finally made eye contact and approached each other.

"You remember when you said that I was the sister you should have had?"

"Yes..."

"Did you mean that?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, you're the sister...that I never had. It hurts for me to watch you go. Stay safe. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

Starfire beamed at Raven with tears filling up in her eyes.

"Oh, you're giving me that 'I'm gonna hug you' look...and I don't like it..."

"Oh please, just one little-"

"No!"

Starfire gave her a pathetic smile...finally convincing Raven.

"sigh Fine...but just one...GAH!" Starfire wrapped Raven up in her arms and gave her a hug.

"I shall miss you Raven."

Suddenly there was a roar and lights from the sky. A large ship descended from above the clouds and extended it's landing gear...making a touchdown on the Tower's landing platform. An entrance ramp lowered from the hull of the ship and a young Tamaranean pilot walked down.

"Princess Koriand'r? I have been instructed to escort you back to Tamaran."

"Thank you pilot...my things are over there."

"Very well, you heiness. We shall be prepared to leave as soon as I load your belongings."

The pilot began loading the boxes in the cargo hold. Starfire turned and looked at her friends.

"Well...I guess...this is it." said Beast Boy.

Starfire looked once more at the access door behind them, and she suddenly felt very sad. Tears began forming...but she couldn't hold them back any longer.

"He wanted to come up here, Star." said Cyborg. "He really did..."

"Princess, we are ready to depart!"

Starfire sniffled. "Very well, pilot." She turned and faced her friends. "Oh, I shall miss you all!"

"Remember what I said Star..." said Cyborg, "do what you need to do...I think you'll know where to take it from there."

Starfire smiled sadly and turned and walked towards the ship. She turned around one last time and saw her friends waving at her, she smiled and waved back. She then turned and took a step up the ship's onramp.

"STOP!"

She spun around and saw Robin running towards her. All of a sudden a flood of emotions engulfed her and she felt her knees weaken. Robin rushed up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Answer me one question. What do I have to do to keep you from getting on this ship!"

"Robin...I..."

"Please, I'm begging you Star. Don't leave me. Whatever it is I have to do I'll do it!"

"Robin, this is not about anything that you have done...or what I have done. This is for the best."

"Star, I need you. You're a part of me. And I don't like what I become when you're not here. I can't go back to being like that! Please...please stay!"

"Robin, I love you so much. Please do not make this hard upon me. If I stay, we both know what will happen...I cannot endure the hurt that accompanies all of the fighting. I...cannot."

"But we just gotta try harder...we can work through it...but not if you get on that ship!"

Starfire sighed deeply, tears running down her face. She walked up to Robin...and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am sorry."

And with that...she turned and boarded the ship. The onramp began to close.

"Starfire!"

She walked over to her seat and sat down.

"Take off, pilot."

"Starfire! No!"

"Yes, princess...at once."

The ship fired up it's engines and began lifting off from the tower. She watched out the window as the Tower got smaller and smaller. She began crying as the ship made it's way out of Earth's atmosphere. "Oh, forgive me..."

"STARFIRE!"

And within a moment...the ship was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was close to midnight. Beast Boy and Cyborg were up playing a video game...trying their best to forget about the events that had happened that day. It was an emotionally challenging day for all of the Titans, having to say goodbye to their friend...not knowing when or if they would ever see Starfire again. Normally the boys would trade barbs as they would do battle in virtual cyberspace...but not tonight. Aside from the noises coming from the TV itself...it was pretty quiet in Titans tower.

"Hey, um...Cy?"

"Yeah?"

"So, do you think she's coming back?"

"I don't know BB...I really don't know."

Meanwhile, Raven was in her room preparing for bed. "Tomorrow's another day," she said to herself. She too wanted to put the day behind her. But something wasn't right, she could feel it. Like a splinter in her mind that she couldn't get to. Raven turned off the lights and turned down her bed. As she laid down and closed her eyes, she started to get that feeling again. The feeling she always got...whenever Robin was emotionally distressed. Ever since she entered his mind so long ago, she was able to read him whenever Robin experienced any significant feeling of emotion. A side effect of the spell, a small part of her soul self remained in Robin's mind when she left. She never told him, and most of the time she would ignore it, wanting to let him sort things out on his own. But tonight, that feeling was just too intense to ignore. Raven got back up and put her robe back on. She made her way back to ops where Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing.

"Have you guys seen Robin?"

"Not since Star left, Rae," said Cyborg. "He wouldn't come back down with us after the ship left, I figured he probably wanted some time alone."

"But that was like...three hours ago. Surely he's still not up there..."

"Maybe we should just leave him alone."

"It's cold up there Cyborg, he needs to come down."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Want me to go get him?"

"No, I'll do it."

Raven made her way out of ops and ascended the stairs to the Tower roof. She opened the door and scanned the perimeter of the roof edge. Sure enough, there he was...standing in the same spot, looking out over the bay. His cape blowing in the wind.

"Robin..."

Robin didn't respond. He remained facing the bay...his back to Raven.

"Robin, it's cold up here. Please come inside, before you catch a cold or something."

"It's my fault..."

"What?"

Robin turned and Raven saw something she had never seen before. Not in years of fighting crime by his side. Robin...had tear stains flowing down from his mask. He had been crying.

"It's my fault, Raven. I drove her away."

"No, it's not Robin."

"I just wouldn't learn my lesson. Why couldn't I just learn to let go? Why am I so f'ckin driven?"

"Because that's your job. It's who you are, Robin. Stop beating yourself up."

"If I had just learned to not take myself and my work so seriously...she'd still be here...right now."

"Robin, have you stopped to consider that maybe you're not the one at fault here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We all have our flaws, none of us is perfect. I have to meditate every single day...and in case you haven't noticed, I still have a quick fuse. It's the price you pay when you've got demon DNA running through your body. And Cyborg...he can let things get to him as well. And Beast Boy...well, he's...Beast Boy!"

Robin smiled half heartedly at the effort Raven was making to cheer him up.

"Robin, I've never been in a relationship. But I gotta believe it's similar to the friendships we have here. It takes patience, and a willingness to accept each other despite our flaws. Starfire's flaw is that she's naive about a lot of things. I think she had this idea built up in her head that when she finally got serious with you, that it was going to be perfect. That's unrealistic to expect...even I know that."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"There's nothing you can do...you have to let her go. She has to figure this out on her own, no one can do it for her."

"But what if she doesn't? What if it is supposed to be perfect...where she's from? What am I supposed to do then Raven! Huh! What!"

"Robin..."

"I'm...sorry, Raven. It just...hurts so much."

"I know it does, Robin. You just have to believe that she'll make the right decision. But for now, let her go."

Robin closed his eyes and let out a big sigh.

"So...are you Oprah or Dr. Phil?"

"Very funny. C'mon, lets get inside."

"Just give me a few more minutes...I'll be down shortly, I promise."

"Okay, but just a few more minutes...or I'll tell the boys I saw you crying. You big sissy..."

"Very funny."

Robin watched Raven and she made her way back towards the door. He thought about everything that she said and smiled. He truly appreciated her friendship.

"Perhaps...if Starfire had never come to Earth. Maybe she and I...no. C'mon Robin, don't think like that...she's your friend," he thought to himself. But still, there she was. Attractive, intelligent, independent...and sweet, although in her own way.

Robin turned back out towards the bay.

"Well, at least things can't get much worse..."

But alas, he had spoken too soon. The Titan alarm sounded. There was trouble in the city...


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Clouds were finally beginning to break in Jump City. But it was late...bad late. So late in fact that some would say it was early. Moonbeams shone off the T-car's shiny exterior as it made it's way back to Titans Tower. Cyborg glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"2:17...man, I am so ready to hit the sack."

As he drove down the empty streets of the city...he glanced in his rear view mirror. Raven and Beast Boy had already dozed off...exhausted from the battle, being up so late, and dirty from that all too familiar purple sludge. He glanced over at Robin, also dirty, who was just staring out the window, his mind somewhere else.

"Well, tomorrow can only get better..."

"Combat practice..."

"What?"

"Combat practice...tomorrow...8am."

"Robin, you gotta give the team some rest."

"It shouldn't have taken us an hour and a half to bring down Plasmus...we need to rethink the way we go into battle. What happens when a real threat comes our way?"

"I get what you're saying man...but how good are we gonna practice on only a few hours of sleep?"

Robin continued to stare out the window. Plasmus had indeed given them a run for their money. He was kicking himself for making a stupid mistake. Plasmus had Cyborg and Raven pinned to the ground and Beast Boy was about to knock him on his ass as a Rhino. Robin had leaped off that building without thinking, just as he had a thousand times before. In mid air he threw a barrage of explosive discs. It was only after he had done it that he realized he was in danger...there was no one to catch him this time. Beast Boy had to call off his own assault to save Robin...he had just enough time to morph into a pterydactyl and catch the boy wonder just an instant befoe he would have become a pancake.

"I think I'm going to reassign Beast Boy to aerial assaults...for the time being. He and Raven will focus on that. You and I will focus on ground assaults."

"Are you sure about that? You're not exactly playing to his strengths...you really limit what he can do."

"I know Cyborg, but right now what choice do we have? We need to practice. 10am. That'll give us enough sleep."

Cyborg looked over at Robin who was still staring out the window.

"We'll get through this, Robin. One way or another."

Robin just continued to stare out into the city.

Winter had come to Jump City, and while the bay wouldn't allow snow to fall...it was still pretty cold. The Tower was decorated with lights and garland, a Christmas tree in the corner, and festive music was playing loudly in the common room. Beast Boy had dressed Silkie in a santa hat and was feeding him from the meat tray that Cyborg had gotten for the party.

"BEAST BOY!"

"I'm just feeding him my share! You're the one that forgot to get the vegetable tray!"

Raven just rolled her eyes as BB and Cyborg continued to argue. She didn't hate Christmas, but felt like the whole experience could be overrated.

"Dude, it's time to open presents!"

"Aw Yeah! Everybody on the couch...it's my turn to play Santa this year!"

Raven looked around. "Where's Robin?"

Beast Boy saw the opportunity and decided to crack a joke. In his best Raven impersonation...

"Well, I can give you three guesses...but you're only gonna need one."

"Very funny. I'll be right back."

"Well hurry up! We can't open any until everybody's here! That was the deal!"

Raven went to the roof and found her freind. The sun was setting, and the stars were beginning to show in the evening sky. Robin's eyes were turned skyward...towards the Vegan galaxy...towards Tamaran. She took a seat on the tower edge next to him.

"Everyone is waiting on you to open presents. Are you okay?"

Robin sighed deeply before he spoke.

"I missed her a lot today."

Raven tried to find words to say to console her friend...or at least offer him some encouragement. But it had been nearly three months. There had been no word from Tamaran.

"I'm sorry Robin. Won't you come down and enjoy the party with us? Beast Boy and Cyborg are about to drive me crazy."

Robin pulled a small object out of his utility belt and stared at it.

"What's that?"

Robin showed Raven that it was a small black velvet box. Raven gasped as Robin showed her the diamond ring that was encased inside of it. A Centauri diamond.

"I've been holding on to this for awhile. I was planning on giving it to her tonight. Serves me right I guess."

He snapped the case shut and was about to throw it into the night before Raven stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Robin...just a little while longer. Hold on for just a little longer. For me. I promise, it'll be okay."

He looked into Raven's eyes and lowered his arm.

"C'mon. Come down and have some fun with us. Beast Boy's gonna lay an egg if he doesn't get to open a present soon. Literally."

Robin smiled and let Raven lead him down from the edge of the tower. Again, he wondered what it was about Raven that let her read him so well. She walked a few feet in front of him toward the door that lead back into the tower.

"Can you read my mind?" he thought to himself, "C'mon Robin...get a grip. She can't read your mind."

Right at that moment a gust of wind blew up right before Raven got to the door. It had lifted her robe straight up and Robin got a glimpse of the girl's backside before she was able to get it back down. Robin always wanted to be respectful of her, to never look at her in an inappropriate way...but still, he was only human.

"Damn that girls' got a hot ass."

Right as Raven got to the door she opened it but before she walked through she turned and looked back at Robin, smiled, and "adjusted" her leotard before walking through the door. Robin stood there dumbfounded for a second before following, shaking his head.

"Get a grip Robin...get a grip."

Later on as the party was winding down the four Titans sat on the couch amidst a sea of wrapping paper and opened boxes. Robin hated to admit it, but for the first time in a long time...he was having a good time with his friends. Cyborg decided now was the best time to take advantage of Robin's good mood.

"Yo, Robin! I wanted..."

"...we..."

"Sorry, BB. WE...we wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up Cyborg?"

"Well...what do you think about throwing a New Year's party next week?"

"Uh, don't we always have a party on New Year's?"

"Yeah...but I'm talkin' bout a real party. Remember when we said we'd always wait until all of us was of age before we'd even think about...y'know...drinking? Well, now that salad head over here just became legal, New Year's is the first chance we're gonna get to do this!"

"I...don't know, Cyborg. I mean...I know I said it...but..."

"Aw come on man...we deserve to have a party...and I've waited almost three years over here on Booger Boy..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry..."

"What do you think, Raven?"

"This is gonna sound odd coming from me...but I actually think it's a good idea. Cyborg is right, and as long as we don't get crazy, I don't see the harm in it. We've fought through pain before, what difference is it gonna make if we have hangovers if evil strikes the next morning?"

"See? That's three votes yes. Come on Robin, are you in or not?"

"Well...ok, sure, why not. Let's party."

Cyborg and Beast Boy leapt in happiness.

"All right! Okay ya'll here's what we're gonna get..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a time for peace and prosperity. Never before had Tamaran enjoyed such a time as it had under the rule of Emperor Galfore. He was able to accomplish much in the short time that he ruled the planet. He had negotiated peace treaties with neighboring star systems, crime was down, employment was up, and he was able to implement many of his ideas that he had only dreamed about. Even so, the challenges of running a kingdom during good times still existed. There were still those without, who had not yet achieved a level of success that Galfore had envisioned. On Earth these would be called the destitute, the poor, the impoverished. The Tamaranian emperor swore that he would not rest until all Tamaranians could enjoy a better quality of life. It was here, that he tasked Starfire. She was only too happy to oblige, she liked taking care of people. Seeing that they would have a place to stay, food to eat. It was rewarding work. It was also time consuming work, which made it appeal to her even more. The more time she spent focused on her tasks, the less time she had to think about her own problems.

But still...at night, when her work was done and she would retire for the evening, her thoughts wandered back to Earth. To Jump City. To her friends. To Robin. She felt guilty for not at least sending a message to them, but she couldn't find a way to do it. She even tried to find a way to see if she could contact Raven, Beast Boy, or Cyborg without contacting Robin. But she knew that would be a long shot, and even if she happened to luck out and get one of them...she knew they would be unable to keep it from him.

After an especially trying day...a day of taking care of unwed mothers and their children, Starfire made her way back to the castle and to her quarters. She wasn't able to keep her friends out of her mind tonight. She sat down on her bed and just stared blankly into space. Her work was rewarding, but it wasn't where her heart was. She knew it, but couldn't admit it. She walked over to her dresser and rummaged around until she found her portable stereo...a gift that Beast Boy had given her for her birthday. She liked to listen to the music that was popular with Earth girls her own age, party out of a desire to fit it...but mostly because Earth musicians wrote of life experiences that she was able to learn about and experience for herself. With a little bit of effort, she managed to find the 3 Doors Down CD she had bought. Popped it in, and cued it to the proper track before falling back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had become a routine for the Tamaranian beauty...

"A hundred days have made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face.

A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same.

But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face..."

She allowed herself to mouth the words that she had learned by heart... 

"I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me..."

Starfire sat up and walked out onto the balcony overlooking the Tamaranian landscape. She closed her eyes and tears began forming...now realizing that she had not outrun her problems.

"Oh, X'hal! I am so confused. My heart aches because I still love him so, though I do not wish to. Why can I not let him go? If I return I know what will happen...I cannot withstand this heartache. Is this what love is supposed to be? Where does it end? Where?"

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Starfire tried to compose herself...

"Who is it?"

There was no response. She assumed it was one of her valets or security...

"I do not wish to be disturbed this evening...please return in the morning if this is not an urgent matter..."

She turned back out towards the balcony when she heard the door open.

"It is not an urgent matter, princess. But I wanted to come up to see you my little bumgorf."

She didn't turn around, but she knew who it was. Only the emperor would have been given permission to enter without her consent. She refused to turn around, not wanting him to see that she had been crying.

"Galfore, I am no longer little. Why do you continue to call me your little bumgorf?" she asked, sadly.

"True, my princess. Indeed you are no longer a little girl, and I am very proud of the young woman that you have grown to become. But this old Knorfka has seen much in his day, much more than most Tamaranians need to see or would ever want to see. In my eyes, I feel I have earned the right to do or say as I wish. And in my eyes, you will always be my little bumgorf."

Starfire smiled at the kind words, it had been awhile since she had felt loved...or felt a sense of belonging.

"Something troubles you...you have not been yourself. Is it anything with which I can be of assistance?"

She finally turned and reentered the bedroom, but couldn't bring herself to look Galfore in the eye.

"No, I fear you cannot help me this time...nothing that the emperor of Tamaran can fix by decree..."

"I respect your decision to keep your problems to yourself. To this point I have not asked why it was that you came to return here, or why you keep to yourself here when your work tasks are finished. You are grown, and are free to do as you wish. But do not underestimate this old man. As I have said, I have seen much in my day."

Starfire sighed, the welling up of sadness continued to build up until she began to cry. As Galfore embraced her she spent the next several minutes explaining what it was that had brought her back to Tamaran...and what had caused her so much grief over the last few months. Once she was all cried out...she looked up into the eyes of her knorfka. He was smiling sympathetically.

"You probably think I am foolish..."

"I do not...your problems are indeed worthy of merit. And I understand."

"You...you do?"

Galfore smiled and let out a small laugh. "As I said, I am an old Knorfka and have seen much in my day...and this old man was in love once too."

Starfire listened intently and he continued...

"When I was young, during the migration from Okarra, I had met a lovely young woman. She too had eyes for me. And she was the most wonderful person...very kind...very beautiful. After a courtship we had planned to marry."

"It does indeed sound wonderful...I bet it was...perfect."

Galfore laughed softly again. "Well, that is the way I would have liked to remember it. But sometimes the heart and the mind will give different accounts of the past..."

"What do you mean?"

"She and I, while very much in love, were very different people. There were many disagreements...and sometimes those disagreements could not be overcome..."

"They...could not? What did you do?"

"We simply agreed to disagree."

"I do not understand..."

"Princess...there is no such thing as 'perfect' when it comes to love. When two choose to share their lives, they must do their best to overcome the differences...to understand that they are not perfect, but to also understand their partner is not perfect. If love is there, the effort to overcome will be rewarded."

Starfire stopped to reflect on what Galfore had said. She looked up when he had not continued, and saw a look of sadness in his eyes.

"What is wrong, my knorfka?"

Galfore paused before continuing. "It was not long after that the war had come. We had been separated...she...was a casualty of it. This is what I strive for, why it is so important that this kingdom know peace...that younglings will not have to endure what I have endured."

Starfire reflected some more on what he said. "You are most wise."

"Princess, not a day goes by that I do not wish that I could see her lovely face just once more. Do not allow time to become your enemy. You must embrace every moment, for once it passes...it will never come again. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Starfire smiled and wrapped her arms around the neck of her knorfka. "I love you, Galfore."

"And I, you...princess."

As Galfore turned to exit, he gave a curious stare to the radio on Starfire's dresser.

"This is what the people of Earth call music?"

"Oh, yes! It is the doors of three down...they are most popular in the culture."

Galfore simply shook his head as he exited, "...they are indeed a strange race of people."

Starfire was suddenly filled with a sense of hope, optimism. She got up and turned the radio off...and rummaged again through her dresser, finding a picture of her and Robin.

"I have been such a fool. It is I who have failed you. And I will not rest until I have made it right."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Music was playing loudly in the ops center of Titans tower. It was New Year's eve and the party was in full swing. Cyborg had gone out earlier and purchased a keg of beer for the party, a fifth of Jack Daniels, and some wine coolers for Raven. By 11pm the boys had had their fair share of the beer and were getting a good buzz on. It was the first time any of them had been drinking, at least together. Secretly, Cyborg had gone to the club to meet girls and had knocked back one or two. Raven would occasionally get a wine cooler to have and read with. But for Robin and Beast Boy, it was their first time. Beast Boy had just turned of age, and Robin felt he had a reputation to protect as leader. None of that mattered tonight though, the Titans were having a good time watching movies, playing cards, and having a few drinks with their friends.

"All right ya'll...it's time to separate the men from the boys!" said Cyborg with a smile. He reached into the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out three shot glasses...along with the fifth of Jack. "Who's up for a game of quarters?"

"I'm in..."

"Yeah!"

"All right!" Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy all sat down at the table as Cyborg put out a shot glass in front of each of them and filled each one to the brim. He then pulled out three quarters and handed each one.

"How do you play this again?" asked BB. Beast Boy was probably the furthest along as far as how drunk he was. He could still sit up straight and talk coherently, but his mind was buzzin from being the skinniest of the four.

"It's simple, you try to bounce a quarter into your drink. If you make it, you choose who has to drink it, you miss...it moves on to the next player." Cyborg was holding his own on the drinks...his large frame was ideal for handling large amounts of booze, but still even he was starting to feel good at this point.

"And how do you win?"

"When everyone else has either passed out or quit...right Cyborg?" For the first time in a long time, Robin was smiling and enjoying himself with his friends. If anyone needed to cut loose and have fun, it was Robin. He too had a few drinks tonight and was starting to feel their effects.

"That's right Robin! You lightweights think you can take me?"

"Just bring it on Cyborg...you're goin down...literally!"

Right at that point Raven came walking in. "Jeez, these wine coolers just go right through you. I've had to piss like a race horse all night from these things."

She looked up to see the boys all staring right at her, she too was learning that sometimes you think out loud when you've had a few drinks. The boys immediately started laughing hysterically. Raven could feel her face getting hotter by the moment.

"Um...did I just say that out loud just now? What are you guys doing?"

"Playing quarters..." said BB with a smart alecky smile.

"Oooh, well aren't YOU special?" Raven retorted.

"Wanna play?" asked Robin.

"Uhhh, not really. Don't really like whiskey. Maybe I'll just watch."

"Ya sure Rae...if you get in, we could play teams!" said Cyborg.

"Ieee, don't think so."

"Ahhhh, she probably couldn't handle it anyway! Girls can't handle the hard stuff." said Beast Boy. He too was discovering that sometimes the mouth will invite trouble when you've had a few too many.

"Oooooooohhhh..." said Cyborg and Robin as they realized that BB had just called Raven out.

Raven was indeed taken aback at Beast Boy's boldness, but within a moment she had a rebuttal flying right back at him...

"I know I can drink your 'Kermit the frog' ass under the table..."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Robin and Cyborg yelled as Raven had just served Beast Boy some humble pie.

"Well why don't you just sit your goth ass down here then miss thang? Prove me wrong!"

"All right guys, c'mon. This is a party...if she doesn't wanna play she doesn't have to." said Robin trying to keep the peace.

"Too late, Robin. I'm in. Cyborg...pour me a glass."

"All right! We'll play teams then. How 'bout chrome dome and green machine against...ohh...how bout...the bird brains?" Now Cyborg was the one talking smack. Robin and Raven just looked at each other and smiled. The game was on.

The game was in and of itself a standoff, no one was keeping score and all were having fun bouncing quarters off the table and into the glasses. All four were feeling comfortably numb after an hour of playing and decided to call it a draw. The foursome made their way back over to the couch to watch the ball drop on TV.

"Dammit, I gotta piss again..." said Raven. But the moment she stood up from the table, she lost her balance and landed flat on her butt. The boys again erupted into laughter. But now, she too was laughing with them...too drunk to even care.

"Need some help Raven?" Robin asked, himself quite drunk now, but able to keep his balance.

"No, I'm find, just somewon hlep mee up." Robin helped Raven to her feet and she made a zig zag line out of ops.

"Dude, we need to get her drunk more often...she's hilarious! Not to mention in a much better mood."

"Got a point there BB, I've never seen her like this before. Pssst, hey Robin...whadaya think, she's got a hot bod doesn't she?"

"Cyborg, Beast Boy...c'mon guys...she's our friend...don't talk about her that way."

"Dude, well she does...when she's not hiding it under that cloak. That bitch is stacked!"

"guys..."

"I wonder what she looks like naked?"

"GUYS! Well..." Robin then smiled. "Yeah, she does...doesn't she? Truth be told though, I found myself looking at her ass last week."

"No way! You? Lucky dog..."

"Shh! Shh! Shh! Here she comes."

Raven made her way back into ops and Robin went to meet her to make sure she didn't fall down the stairs.

"All right all right here we go here we go!"

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The Titans all yelled in unison. They spent the next several minutes exchanging hugs and high fives, all having a great time.

"So now what do we do?" asked Raven. "I'm not even tired."

"I know! I know! Let's do impressions! I'll go first and you guess who I am..." Beast Boy jumped up and got in front of the TV.

"Titans, go!" He then started to do some quasi martial arts moves and howl and scream like a cheesy kung fu movie out of the 60's. The trio began laughing, even Robin who could tell he was being roasted.

"Okay Beast Boy, you got me...but if you can dish it out, you better be ready to take it too." Robin got up and met BB on the 'stage'..."Dude, so like...Robin...um...can I like, have a moped...even though I don't really need one, and it would make me look like a bigger dork than I already am? Dude?"

Cyborg and Raven were in stitches, both laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes, but Beast Boy wasn't finished.

"No! We need to find Slade! We gotta find out what he's planning! What he's doing! What kinda pajamas he's wearing! Not that I'm obsessed or anything...or trying to get out from under the shadow of the caped crusader..."

Cyborg and Raven turned back to Robin to see what he would do...both now enthralled at the entertainment that was being provided.

"But duuuuude, it's like no way! I totally gotta go down to the community college so I can stalk Terra again! She's totally mine, and I'm too much of a lazy ass to fly down there...I totally need a moped so I can get down there!"

"Ok, dude, that was totally below the belt, but like you said, if you can dish it out...you better be able to take it...'Ah forget it, BB, not that I know anything about being obsessed with a girl...oh, yeah, that's right, I do...don't I?"

Cyborg could now see things were getting out of hand and were no longer funny, "All right ya'll that's enough...c'mon...it's a party."

"Dude, I'm sorry I didn't mean it" said Beast Boy.

"It's cool, Beast Boy...I didn't mean it either. Sigh I think it's hot in here, I need to get some air."

The Titans watched as Robin walked out, Raven reached out and slapped Beast Boy in the back of the head as he sat back down on the couch. "Way to go, genius."

"Hey, he started it."

"C'mon ya'll...lets just watch this last movie we rented."

The Titans continued to watch the movie for a while, and continued to enjoy a few drinks...they started making fun of the movie...now all completely off the wagon.

"Dammit..."

"Let us guess..."

"You gotta pee again?"

Cyborg and BB snickered as Raven got up and made her way out of ops.

"Shut up."

But truth be told she didn't have to go to the bathroom. Even as drunk as she was, that all too familiar sensation was filling her brain. Robin. He was feeling emotionally distressed again...and she knew she had to get to the roof. Raven walked up the stairs and opened the door, but this time she stood at the door and watched him for a moment as he sat at the edge of the tower. Again the boy wonder was staring into the night sky.

"All right Starfire," she said to herself, "I gave you more than enough time...I can't let you keep doing this to him."

Raven walked out onto the roof and stood several steps away from him, but now, feeling the effects of the alcohol, the 'courage in a cup' so to speak, she started giggling as the cool wind blew across the tower. Robin turned around and smiled.

"Gee, how did you know I was up here?" said Robin almost sarcastically.

"Well, I see you're up here...again. Stargazing...again."

Robin looked at Raven, smiled, and turned back out towards the bay.

"Or is it you're star...fire...gazing...again?" she asked with a laugh.

"Very funny."

Raven giggled as she walked out towards the edge of the Tower. She turned parallel to it and started walking foot over foot like a tightrope walker with arms outstretched. Suddenly a gust of wind blew her cloak up again.

"You better not be looking at my butt again..."

Robin coughed, "excuse me?"

"My butt...you said I've got a hot ass right? That's what you told Beast Boy and Cyborg, right?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," Raven turned around and started "tight rope walking" the other way. "I'm not naive Robin, not like some girls. You boys were talking about me while I was gone...weren't you?" Raven then started laughing. She stumbled a bit but regained her balance quickly. "Ooh, that was almost bad..." she said with a smile.

"Raven, why don't you come back from the edge a little bit, you're drunk."

"Relax Robin, I'm fine...I'll just levitate if I go over."

"Levitate? You can't even walk, much less levitate. C'mon, I'm serious."

Raven giggled again as she turned around to walk the other way, but a split second later again she stumbled and started to lose her balance. "GASP ROBIN!"

Robin leapt to his feet as Raven was about to go over. He ran over and before Raven could go over the edge he grabbed her cloak and yanked her back hard, sending her flying back into him. The two fell down from the edge of the tower and tumbled backwards, both becoming entangled in her cloak and his cape. When the two stopped rolling Robin found himself on top of Raven in a very awkward position...their faces inches apart. Raven was gasping heavily from the scare she had just gotten and the alcohol going through her body.

"All you all right?"

"Yeah...I...think so."

Suddenly the two made eye contact, and it was if their souls were connected. Raven didn't know exactly what it was that possessed her to do it, but she leaned up and kissed Robin straight on the lips.

"I, uh, I'm...sorry I shouldn't have done tha-"

Robin didn't let her finish as he quickly responded with another passionate open mouthed kiss. He too wasn't sure what was going on...or where he even was at the moment. He just knew that he could feel Raven's body against his...it felt good...he wanted it.

"I just..."

"Me too..."

"You wanna..."

"Yeah..."

"Where to..."

"my room..."

"done. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Suddenly black energy enveloped the two and took the form of Raven's soul self, it disappeared through the roof of the tower. Within a moment the two reappeared on top of Robin's bed. The two found themselves embraced in more passionate kissing as Raven...still pinned under Robin, began pulling up on his red tunic. Robin pulled up and quickly pulled the tunic and cape up over his head and began kissing on Raven's neck. She moaned as she began running her fingers through his hair and running her fingernails along his neck and back. Robin proceeded to undo her cloak and pulled it out from under her back. He then began running his hands up and down her body, grabbing at her ass and running his hands over her legs and thighs.

"Unghhhh..." Raven pushed Robin up slightly to get to his utility belt, undoing it and throwing it into the floor. The two spent several more minutes kissing...touching...becoming enthralled in the lust of two young heroes. Robin couldn't stand it any more. He had to have her. Robin started feeling around Raven's leotard looking for anything, a hook...a zipper..."how the hell does she get in and out of this thing?" he thought to himself. Raven began giggling as she realized what Robin was trying to do...

"Having a little problem there, boy wonder?"

She giggled again. Robin looked at her and smiled. "No trouble...no trouble at all. I've got something for your ass..."

Robin reached over towards his utility belt on the floor and pulled out a birdarang. He got up abover her and smiled as it opened.

"Robin, what are you doing? Robin...wait!"

But it was too late, Robin had pulled at the fabric around her neck and made a small cut with the birdarang, he threw it into the floor and grabbed and the sides of the cut he just made. With one mighty rip, the leotard split right down the middle to Raven's navel...her breasts spilling out of her outfit. Robin cupped each of her breasts with his hands and began massaging them. Raven, shocked and turned on at what Robin had just done, moaned in pleasure as he contined working away. Robin leaned forward and began giving each of her nipples a tongue bath...Raven yelped as she felt herself getting wetter by the moment. She let her own hands wander off his back and onto his ass. Robin again began kissing on her neck and began sucking on her earlobes. She could feel him getting harder as he whispered in her ear...

"You want it, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah...yeah."

Robin pulled up and pulled the rest of her torn outfit down off of her legs and threw it onto the floor. He then took his own leggings off and pulled the covers up over them. The two, now naked were getting hotter by the moment. Robin pressed himself up against her and began running his hands over her body over and over.

As badly as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but draw comparisons between Raven and Starfire. Raven's skin was nowhere near as smooth, but her breasts were much larger. Her skin was much cooler than Starfire's too, although it was getting much warmer.

Meanwhile, back in ops Cyborg and Beast Boy had finished watching the movie.

"Uh, Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Robin and Raven?"

Cyborg shrugged and lifted his forearm to get a lock on his teammates...suddenly his eyes became big as saucers as he located where they were...and how close they were.

"Well?"

"Uhhhh...they're ok...just...'busy.'

"Busy? Busy doing what?"

"Just...busy. I don't think they'll be rejoining us."

"But what do you mean by...gasp No way! Damn Robin gets so lucky! He's gotten 'busy' with both Starfire...AND RAVEN?"

"Yeah, I guess so...f'ck it...lets get another beer."

Back in Robin's room things were getting intense. Robin smiled as he saw Raven in the nude for the first time. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The moonlight coming in his window outlined her figure. He began kissing Raven again, as the two were getting into it, Robin reached down and pushed Raven's legs apart gently and got up between them. Slowly he began working his way into her and the two began moving with a steady rhythm. Raven lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Robin's waist. The two began going faster and faster with each passing moment. Suddenly she felt the growing sensation inside her begin building...building...building until she couldn't stand it any more. She began moaning loudly as she felt her first orgasm take over her body. Objects in Robin's room became enveloped in dark energy and began blowing up. Robin didn't seem to care...he continued moving in and out of Raven until he felt his own orgasm begin to build...within moments, Robin yelled out as he came, feeling Raven's fingertips digging into his back. The two collaped on top of each other in pure exhaustion.

Later on Raven layed quietly at Robin's side, her head on his chest, staring out into space. Robin stroked her hair, himself deep in thought at what had just transpired. He felt guilty. And felt empty again. He knew he shouldn't have done that with her.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he though to himself. "You don't love her...this was wrong."

Raven adjusted uncomfortably against Robin's body as he had those thoughts, again prompting him to wonder.

"I swear sometimes I think you can read my mind" he thought.

"...I can."

"Excuse me?"

"I can, Robin."

"Can what?"

"Read your mind."

Robin suddenly felt confused at the moment. He didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Relax, Robin. It's okay. It's a side effect of the spell I cast back when you thought you saw Slade. When you feel troubled...I can sense it."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to act differently around me. I wanted you to trust me."

"I do trust you Raven, so...I guess you've been picking up my bad vibes for some time huh?"

"Yeah. Robin, don't feel guilty about this. It's okay if you don't love me."

"Raven, it's not that I don't. It's just..."

"I know...you don't have to explain it." Raven looked up and smiled. "I had fun tonight, I wanted to help you forget about your problems...at least for one night. I wasn't planning to have sex with you, but I guess it just happened huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it did. Raven, you mean so much to me, there's no way I would have made it this far without you. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Don't worry, we can keep this a secret. If Starfire comes back...she doesn't have to know."

"If Starfire comes back..."

"She will Robin, just don't give up."

"Well, you can be my girl tonight. Robin smiled and wrapped Raven up in his arms and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

"Good night."

And with that...the two drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and the sun was shining brigtly into the ops center of Titans tower. Beer cups and snack bags littered the floor and tables. Cyborg was passed out on the floor, as Beast Boy was curled up on the couch, his hangover was so bad he could feel his head throbbing. He turned over toward the back of the couch and into the fetal position to block out the light. He was still buzzing from the alcohol he consumed the night before, but he could swear he heard something getting louder and louder...almost like an engine roar...right overhead. The noise continued for several minutes until finally it started to get quieter again, eventually the noise disappearing. Beast Boy was so sick he turned over onto his stomach, grabbing one of the sofa cushions and pulling it over his head. A few minutes later he heard the door to ops open and someone come through it.

"Friends, there was a party here last night?"

"Oh yeah, totally bitchin party..." Beast Boy said, not looking up from under the sofa cushion.

"I see, perhaps if I had known I would have come home a day earlier."

"Yeah, you missed it. We were playing quarters, watching movies, scarfing pizza...it was cool."

"I see, tell me...have you seen Robin?"

"He's in his room...I think he's still sleeping."

"Oh. Very well. I think I shall surprise him and give him the 'wake up call.' I shall see you later Beast Boy, when you have done the 'sobering up.'

"Okay, talk to ya later Starfire."

Beast boy heard the door open and close again and tried to go back to sleep. A moment passed, then two, then three. Finally everything registered and Beast Boy sprung up with a look of desperation on his face...

"STARFIRE?"

Beast Boy leapt over the couch and began running towards the back door of ops..."STARFIRE WAIT!"

But Beast Boy was too late, within a moment he heard a blood curdling scream coming from down the hall.

Coming...from Robin's room.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Cyborg sprang up from the floor at the shrill sound of the scream.

"Beast Boy...what's going on!"

"STARFIRE'S BACK!"

"Starfire's back! But why is that ba-...oh boy."

"I think she knows Cyborg, she was in here just a second ago!"

"Well why the hell didn't you stop her!"

"I dunno, I didn't know it was her!"

The two ran out back door of ops into the hallway. After looking both ways they saw Starfire running towards them...tears streaming down her face at what she had just seen. She slammed into Cyborg knocking them both to the floor, she got back up and kept running towards her own room.

"Starfire, wait!" Cyborg yelled. But she wasn't stopping. Once she got to her room she locked the door behind her, and collapsed on her bed.

Robin and Raven sat on opposite ends of his bed. Their backs to one another...both still naked. They had been that way for what seemed like an eternity. Raven was desperate for something to say, but could think of nothing. They had been caught red handed. Robin's presence in her mind was now more intense than it had ever been before.

"Robin, I..."

"Please."

She glanced over her shoulder.

"Please. Just...leave. Let me be alone, Raven. Let me be alone."

Sadness filled her heart as she looked back at the boy wonder. She gathered up her clothes and teleported out of his room. Within a moment she was back in her own room and sat down on her bed. Raven buried her face in her hands...and began crying.

For three days no one spoke to each other in the tower. No music played, no TV was watched, no video games played. The tower was eerie it was so quiet. Cyborg was busy in the kitchen cooking, once he had finished he prepared a plate and carried it to Starfire's room and knocked on the door.

"Star?"

There was no response.

"Starfire? It's me. I brought you something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Please go away." said a quiet voice from behind the door.

"Star, c'mon. You haven't come out in three days. I know you gotta be hungry."

Again, there was no response.

"sigh C'mon Star...please open up."

The Tamaranian princess lied quietly on her bed. Her tear stained face and emerald eyes stared into the darkness of her room. There were no sheets or blankets on her bed. She had left everything on the roof of the tower when she returned. For three days she had let her mind wander over and over again. The image of Robin...lying there with...Raven...was burned into her conscious. She was now more confused than ever and all the words of everyone she loved were playing over and over again in her head.

"Starfire, please...I don't like who I become when you're not here."

"YOU DON'T DESERVE ROBIN!"

"You know how hard headed he can be..."

"If love is there...the effort to overcome will be rewarded."

"STARFIRE WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

She tried to justify in her mind what might have happened. Did Robin move on? Was it her fault? They had been drinking...did he take advantage of Raven? Did Raven take advantage of him? She clutched the cold uncased pillow in her arms and closed her eyes. Again tears began falling.

Against his better judgement Cyborg overrode the security panel at Starfire's door, and it slid open. As he walked in he saw it was dark in her room. He saw the silouette of the young Tamaranian girl on the bed, not moving...but sobbing quietly. He placed the plate over on the desk in the far corner.

"It's here if you decide you want it...okay?"

There was no response, but at the moment he got to the door he heard her ask quietly?

"Why?"

He turned around and again she asked.

"Why?"

His heart went out to her and he walked back over to her and sat down on the bed. He figured it was better to let her vent what she was feeling, rather than try to explain something to her he really didn't understand himself.

"Why did this happen Cyborg? It is...my fault?"

"Huh? No. No baby, it's not your fault," he said putting his hand on her, "it's not your fault."

"He moved on. He got tired of waiting for me and he moved on."

"Is that what you think? No, Star. That's not true."

"Then how could he do this to me? I...I..."

"Star, what happened. It was just a one time thing. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the one who wanted the party. I got the booze. Alcohol...it'll make you do things you wouldn't normally do. It doesn't make what they did right...I know that. But Star, you should've seen him while you were gone...he was empty. Empty inside. And the one who kept him holding on...holding on for you..."

Cy hesitated before he continued, not knowing if he wanted to reveal more. But he had given her enough information.

"Raven."

"Yeah."

Again she began crying. The image of her and Robin together flooded Star's mind.

"I'm sorry baby..."

"It is not your fault, Cyborg. Please, leave me be. Thank you for bringing me the dinner."

And with that Cyborg got up, and left, letting the door shut behind him. A few steps down the hallway he met Robin. Robin just simply looked at him...wanting anything Cyborg could give him.

"She's not ready, Robin." was all Cy could muster. He passed Robin and made his way down to the garage...hoping that working on his car would help him take his mind off things for awhile.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

That night, Raven was trying her best to meditate, although her efforts lately had been unsuccessful. Robin wouldn't speak to her. And Cyborg and Beast Boy wouldn't either. She felt alone in the tower, she hadn't felt this alone in a long time. She too had replayed the infamous night over and over in her head. Wondering what she could have done differently. She decided the only thing she could do was the one thing she didn't want to do. Raven made her way out of her room and walked down the hall...to Starfire's room. Cyborg had warned her that it probably wasn't a good idea, but maybe if she took the first step, it would start the healing process of all the anger and hurt and remorse in the tower.

"Starfire? Uh, Star...fire, it's...me" she said as she knocked on the door.

There was no response.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she thought to herself. She took a couple of steps away from the door when to her surprise it opened.

She hesitated whether or not she wanted to go in, but finally convinced herself it was something she had to do. Again to her surprise the door shut behind her after she walked in. It was pitch black in the room...and Raven couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

"Starfire? Starfire...are you in here? I...I know you gotta be really mad at me. And you have every right to be..."

Suddenly Raven was startled to see a pair of emerald glowing eyes right in front of her...

"Starfire?"

"GREMPLORK!"

Before she could react, Starfire had caught Raven's face with the back of her hand. The blow was so strong it sent Raven flying into the back wall. With a huge thud Raven's head slammed against the wall and she fell flat on her rear. Her face felt like it was on fire. She took a deep breath, rubbing her jaw.

"I probably deserved that..."

The lights came on and Starfire was standing over her.

"YOU DESERVE MORE THAN THAT! YOU DARE TO BETRAY ME, WHEN YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE MEANS TO ME! YOU WERE PLOTTING AGAINST ME ALL THIS TIME...TELLING ME I DO NOT DESERVE HIM...YOU WANTED HIM FOR YOURSELF!"

Raven could feel herself getting angry. She wasn't going to let Starfire talk to her like this after she had spent so much time trying to convince Robin to hang on, to hang on for Starfire.

"That's not true!" she said, getting up and putting her finger in Starfire's face. "He spent MONTHS depressed over you!"

"LIAR! YOU STILL DARE TO DECEIVE ME AFTER HAVING THE TAK-MAHNS WITH ROBIN! YOU ARE A...A...A...CLORBAG ZOLWARG TUBEK...no..."

Starfire hesitated and lowered her voice...

"There are no words in my language that describe what you are," she said in a menacing tone, "so I will use a word from your language...it is a word that I am told is left only for the lowest of the females of your kind...you are a...slut!"

Suddenly Raven was filled with a renewed sense of rage. Her eyes were aglow white and dark energy filling her hands...meeting Starfire halfway across the floor.

"Take. That. Back!"

"I will not!"

"I said...TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

Raven sent a charge of black energy towards Starfire and slammed her hard against the window...shattering it against Star's back. Starfire's eyes were now aglow with her own righteous fury, starbolts ready to fire. But before she could get one off her door came crashing down and the boys all came running into the room.

"ENOUGH! WE ARE NOT GONNA BE HAVIN' ANY OF THIS IN MY TOWER...YOU GET ME?" Cyborg yelled as he stepped in between the two girls.

"Raven...I told you not to come in here! Go back to your room...now!"

"You're not the boss of me-"

"NOW!"

Raven then teleported out of the room. Cyborg then pointed to Robin...

"And you! Get out of here now! Everyone go to their rooms now! Team meeting tomorrow! 8am! Until then, everyone stays in their rooms. You, you, and you!"

"But I didn't do anything," said Beast Boy...

"Now!"

"Okay okay, I'm going I'm going."

"Robin, until you get this sht straight, and your head straight...I'm taking over as leader. You don't like it...tough!"

Robin didn't say anything and walked out of Starfire's room after Beast Boy, he turned to look at her but she still wouldn't make eye contact with him.

When it was just Cy and Star in the room he looked over at her, sympathetic to what she was going through, but angry at her for what she had done.

"This won't make it right either." he said quietly.

"Cyborg, my 'leave of absence' is still in effect. I will not attend your meeting tomorrow..."

"Oh, yes you will..." he said in a stern voice.

"All 5 of us are going to be there...and none of us are leaving until we get this sht straight. And I suggest you cool your jets, girl...cause I ain't gonna tolerate any of this. You get me?"

Starfire didn't respond.

"I said...do. you. get. me."

"Yes..." she said, not looking at him.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that he walked out of Starfire's room, leaving her alone with her thoughts...and broken window.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Robin got up early just as he had many times before. It had become a habit after living with Bruce Wayne for many years. Not that the boy wonder minded. He didn't have to compete for the bathroom, and the quiet was always welcomed. It gave him a chance to think, to clear his mind...and to focus on ways his team could become the most effective at stopping evil. But that wasn't his responsibility now. It had incensed him the way that Cyborg had pulled his leadership away from him...but he knew Cyborg was right. He was in no condition to lead right now.

The boy wonder went about his morning ritual of getting a shower, getting dressed, drinking his coffee and reading the paper, saving story clippings for research. And out of habit, he made his way to the roof. He loved coming to the roof at dawn, the cool morning air was always refreshing. He saw the reddish glow on the horizon. But the feeling of optimism was short lived on this morning. He looked around the Tower roof and remembered several things over the last few years.

"Everyone was having such fun with her...and then Cyborg said..."

"Look, your sister was...interesting. But she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The boy wonder looked around, the Tower roof was where he shared his first kiss with Starfire...and with Raven. He shook his head. "How could I have been so foolish?" he thought to himself. He looked out over the city skyline. The sun was beginning to crest over the horizon.

"I love sunrise...the promise of a new day..." he said out of habit, but not believing himself. He sat down at the edge of the tower, losing himself in his thoughts.

"Finish it..."

The voice came from behind him. Robin turned around and saw the red haired Tamaranian beauty walking towards him. She walked up next to him and took a seat, but not looking at him.

"Finish it..." again she repeated.

"sigh...anything is possible." he said half heartedly.

The two sat there for several minutes, not speaking, as the sun began it's daily ascent into the sky. Here she was right next to him. And yet the two were never further apart. Robin finally broke the silence.

"I don't think Cyborg wants any of us talking until the meeting," he said...not looking at her. There was a long pause before Starfire finally spoke.

"I do not care what Cyborg thinks..."

"Well, go ahead. I'm pretty sure you wanna yell at me."

"If I have learned anything from being on this planet, from being on this team...from being with you, it is that yelling does not solve anything. It only makes things worse. I am done yelling, and I will not yell any more. I am tired, tired of yelling. But Robin...I am...very hurt, and so angry. I am hurt by what you have done. I want to understand why it is that you have...done this."

"Starfire, I..."

"Will you not even look at me as you attempt to explain yourself?"

Robin turned and for the first time in months made eye contact with Starfire. She looked emotionally drained, there was no glow in her appearance. She even looked...older.

"Starfire, what happened. It was a mistake. A mistake I won't ever make again. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Cyborg says that this was just one night. This is...the truth?"

"Yes."

"Tell me Robin, if I had not returned when I did...would you have told me about what happened?"

Robin hesitated. He didn't know the answer to that question. He hadn't thought about it.

"I'm sure that I probably would have. Star, I feel really guilty about what I did."

"Robin...I must know. I must know the truth. If you have ever truly loved me...you must tell me. What are your feelings about Raven?"

Robin tried to find the best way to answer Starfire...

"Raven is...okay, I'm just gonna tell you Star. Raven is someone I trust completely. Aside from you she's my closest confidant in the Tower. She understands me..."

Starfire grimaced as she swallowed the bitter pill, closing her eyes tight and fighting back tears.

"...but she doesn't have my heart Star. That has always belonged to you."

"...then how could you do this to me, Robin? You told me you loved me."

"I do love you. What happened was a mistake. I wish I could take it back...but I can't."

Starfire got up and began walking away. But before she got to the door she turned and looked back at Robin.

"I trust Cyborg and Beast Boy completely as well. But you do not see me having the tak-mahns with them. I will see you at Cyborg's meeting."

Starfire made her way down the stairs. "I am attempting to overcome, Galfore. But this may be more than I can bear..."

Starfire made her way back to her room and was surprised to see Beast Boy coming.

"Oh...Star, you're already up. Umm...heh...okay."

"Forgive me Beast Boy, but I am not much in the mood for talking right now."

"Starfire, wait a second." said the quick witted changeling, "I uh...have something for you. Something that might help cheer you up!"

Starfire looked up at him. She saw that he was grinning ear to ear...and he was hiding something behind his back.

"What is it?"

"Wellllll, there's someone here who's really been wanting to see you..."

Beast Boy revealed what he had been hiding. In his arms was a yellowish pink silkworm that was doing everything it could to get out of his grip.

"GASP SILKIE!"

Silkie jumped from Beast Boy's arms into Starfire's. Wagging his little tail and snuggling into the Tamaranian girl.

"Oh, I have missed you too my little bumgorf!" Starfire spent the next minute cradling the creature and almost didn't notice Beast Boy quietly walking away.

"Beast Boy...thank you."

He smiled, "No problem, Star...see you at the meeting!"

Starfire smiled as he walked out of sight, and carried Silkie into her room.

Since it was almost 8am Beast Boy decided to just go on ahead to ops. Cyborg was there, as Beast Boy flopped down on the couch.

"So what's the plan, tin man?"

Cyborg just looked at him.

"Heh, forget I said anything."

Raven exited her room and made her way down the hall, meeting Robin. Again Robin didn't say anything as the two passed each other.

"So you're not even gonna talk to me..."

"Why don't you just read my mind?"

"Okay, that was uncalled for..."

"What do you want me to say, Raven!" the boy wonder turned around. Angry. "What am I supposed to do? What can you possibly say now that's gonna make everything better for me? Huh? What! 'Don't give up, Robin...just hang on?"

Raven blinked back tears...her feelings hurt.

"Go to hell, Robin..."

Robin threw up his hands and made his way back to his room. "Well lets see who else I can piss off today?"

Cyborg looked at the clock. 8:04am. Beast Boy was there, but Starfire, Raven and Robin were nowhere to be seen. He shook his head as he used his arm to tap into the Tower PA.

"Attention, Titans. Meeting is about to start. Paging Starfire, Robin and Raven to the common room. In other words...GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!"

Raven was the first one to enter, teleporting into the room and sitting down on the couch next to Beast Boy.

"Oh, uh...hey Raven. What's up?"

"...my jaw hurts," she said, referring to the blow Starfire had given her the night before.

"Oh, uh...okay then, uh...cool."

Raven gave him a steely eyed look...

"...shutting up now."

Starfire was next, she took a couple of steps into the room until she saw Raven. The two made brief eye contact before she turned around quickly and started to walk out...

"Ah-ah-ah! Get back in here...got a spot for you right over here." Cyborg pointed to a spot on the far end of the couch opposite Raven. A couple more minutes passed before Robin finally entered. Cyborg directed him to a spot on the couch between Starfire and Raven. Although the thermometer didn't register it, Beast Boy could swear the room got a little bit colder as Robin sat down.

"All right. I officially call this meeting to order. Now that everyone has had a chance to cool off...we're gonna sit here and work this-"

But Cyborg's meeting was abruptly brought to a halt as the Titan alarm sounded...he put his head in his hand shaking his head, almost tempted to ignore it. He looked up and saw the boy wonder with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, almost as if saying..."you wanted the leadership post? You got it..."

"GRRRRRAAAHHHHHH! TITANS, GO!"

The Titans were racing downtown as fast as they could. Robin was on his R-cycle running along side the T-car. He turned his attention skyward and saw Starfire flying alongside Beast Boy, flying in the form of a falcon. He made eye contact with Raven, who was riding shotgun beside Cyborg.

"Raven, I'm sorry about what I said..." he thought to himself...hoping the empath could hear him.

She returned a dirty look, and turned her attention forward.

"Star, BB...can you get a visual on what's going on!" said Cyborg.

"There is smoke...and explosions..." said Starfire, "but I cannot tell who or what is causing them..."

"Star, your leave of absence is..."

"I do not care Cyborg," she said, "If my friends go into danger...so do I."

"...thatagirl," Cyborg thought to himself. He knew that if Starfire had a chance to get back into the action...she would give herself a chance to see how much she did mean to everyone.

But Starfire was surprised for a moment, she was doubting what she had just seen. For a moment, she thought she had seen...purple starbolts emerge from the smoke. "No, it could not be...could it?"

The Titans rounded the corner and saw where the police had cordoned off the street where the disruption was taking place.

"Captain...what's going on?"

"The Titans...thank God you're here! It's those lizard aliens...a small group of em. They're tearing up everything in sight! And they're being led by...by..."

"By who?" said Cyborg...

"By...a girl that looks like her..." he said, looking at Starfire.

"Okay," Cyborg said, "we'll take it from here...get your men outta there."

The Captain motioned for the police to vacate. As the Titans approached the large plume of dark smoke, Cyborg lifted his scanner to see what was in there. "I think...yep...Gordanians, bout 4 or 5 of 'em."

"Dude, that's it? Order the pizza guys, I'll handle this!" and with that Beast Boy went charging into the dark smoke in the form of a rhino. But soon afterward came the sounds of yelling, crashing and no sooner did he go in...he came flying out...and slammed into the side of the T-car.

"Friend Beast Boy, did you see who..."

But before Starfire could finish, she heard a fiendish laugh coming from the darkness. She closed her eyes.

"I know that laugh..." she said.

"Star, you have company..." said Beast Boy, before falling out.

The Titans turned their attention back toward the end of the street and saw the silouette of a Tamaranian female emerge from the darkness...followed by the Gordanians...who were all brandishing large laser type weapons.

"Well if it isn't the Teen Titans. Hello sister, how long has it been? I heard you've been home recently. How is everyone?"

"Blackfire...what are you doing here!"

"Whatever I want," she said with a laugh, "you see sister dear...I'd like to make it home every once in awhile too, but SOMEBODY had me banished! So I found me a little entourage of Gordanians, and we party wherever we go,"

"Not today you don't..." said Cyborg, "Titans, Go!"

The five charged in, but the battle was anything but smooth for the Titans. They were out of step with each other, but still managed to defeat the Gordanians. Raven, Starfire, and Robin had deliberately passed up opportunities to help each other out. And it was noticed by the older Tamaranian sibling. It didn't take her long to put 2 and 2 together and she flew upward towards the overcast sky. Starfire flew after her but lost her in the clouds.

"I cannot locate her..." said Starfire over the communicator.

"Raven, go help her..." said Cyborg. Raven didn't move.

"She can take care of herself."

"I said...go help her!"

Raven looked at Cyborg and then flew skyward and disappeared into the clouds.

As she got out of sight, Cyborg turned towards Robin. "What the hell's the matter with you three? You can't put your differences aside for one..."

"Shut it, Cyborg..." the boy wonder said.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me, I'm so sick of hearing this from you. Like you're so damn perfect..." Robin said unapologetically.

Cyborg suddenly became angry.

"Well, this is your f'ckin fault! If either of them get hurt...it's on you! You're the one who can't keep his dick in his pants!"

"Guys?"

"At least I have a dick..."

Cyborg walked up into Robin's face. "You wanna say that again, little man?"

"Guys..."

Robin pushed Cyborg backwards, as he tripped over the curb and fell down."

"...and where do you get off telling me-...GAHHHH!"

Cyborg charged him and tackled him to the ground.

"GUYS! GUYS! STOP IT! COME ON, YOU'RE FRIENDS! GUYS!" Beast Boy's pleas went unheard as Robin and Cyborg continued fighting.

Meanwhile Starfire was continuing to scan the skies for her sister, without much success. Blackfire was using the clouds to her advantage.

"Come out and fight you coward!"

"My my my, such hostility from someone that used to be so cheerful. What's the matter little sister, did somebody make you mad?"

"Never you mind about what is going on with me...come out and surrender!"

"Is it Cyborg? I noticed that he's leading the team now...Robin couldn't handle the pressure?"

"Come out, now!"

"No, that's not it. Raven? I always noticed a little rivalry there...jealous because her grebnacks are larger than yours?"

"Quiet yourself! It is none of your concern!"

"Ooh, I think I touched a nerve. Hmm, but not there yet. Getting warmer, though. GASP I've got it. It's Robin, isn't it? He broke your heart, didn't he? And with Raven? Aww, what's the matter Starfire? Is there trouble in paradise?"

Starfire became enraged and began shooting eye lasers and starbolts into the greyness that enveloped her. But all she heard was Blackfire's laughter.

"Might as well get used to it, sweetie. Boys are only good for one thing anyway. The tak-mahns must have been pretty good though, for you to be getting so upset. Robin found someone better at it than you, huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Again Starfire began shooting into the darkness to no avail.

"Happens to the best of us...Robin's just like every other guy. You'll get over it. And as for Raven...yeah, I always kinda knew she was a sl..AHHHHHHHH!"

Starfire could only hear the sounds of Blackfire's screams, when suddenly they stopped. A moment later, Raven emerged from the clouds, Blackfire was passed out from pain and enveloped inside a prison of dark energy.

"She never could keep her mouth shut, could she?" said Raven, with a small smile.

Starfire returned the gesture with her own small smile.

"Raven, I..."

"We can talk about it later. We need to figure out what to do with your sister and get back to-"

"Beast Boy calling Starfire and Raven! Beast Boy calling Starfire and Raven! Urgent! Come in!"

Raven picked up her communicator. "Chill out Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

"It's Robin and Cyborg! They're killin' each other! AND I CAN'T STOP 'EM! GET DOWN HERE QUICK!"

Starfire and Raven exchanged glances, and flew downwards towards the city.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Guys, come on! Stop it...right now!"

"Get out of the way, B..."

But Beast Boy refused to move, he stood in the center between Cyborg and Robin so that they couldn't get to each other.

"Move Beast Boy..."

"No! This is stupid guys! Even I can see that! Don't you guys get it? What are you fighting for? Why is this whole team fighting? I don't... I don't... You guys make me wanna go back to the Doom Patrol! Maybe I'm the one that should turn in a leave or resignation! Mento's an ass, but at least I know he cares!"

Just at that moment the girls had landed nearby but Beast Boy was on a roll and he wasn't about to stop.

"Look, none of us are perfect! Especially me, but dudes! We're falling apart! Can't you see that!"

Tears were forming in the changelings eyes as he looked at his teammates.

"Why can't you guys just get past all this stupid stuff and just tell each other how you feel! Starfire and Raven are fighting, Robin and Cyborg are fighting, Raven and Robin aren't talking, Star and Cyborg are arguing...THIS IS ALL STUPID! ALL BECAUSE OF A MISTAKE! A MISTAKE YOU GUYS! A big one but...guys, we gotta get past this!"

The Titans just stood dumbfounded by the green one's words. Words that were never closer to home.

"You know what? Forget it...you guys wanna kill each other? Be my guest."

BB morphed into a falcon and took off, leaving the Titans alone on the street. The four just stood there speechless...until Raven spoke up.

"I contacted the Centauri Police...they'll deal with Blackfire."

Cyborg, nursing a split bottom lip, sighed heavily and started walking towards the T-car.

"C'mon ya'll...lets go home."

Without any words, the others piled into the T-car.

Later that afternoon each Titan reflected on what Beast Boy had said...

"Beast Boy's right..." thought Robin to himself in the gym. "I gotta make this right...for the sake of the team...somehow."

"Man, the little dude sure was fired up this morning..." thought Cyborg, busy turning wrenches in the garage. "I was a hot head though...maybe I shouldn't be steppin into other people's business..."

"If I had not been so selfish to begin with...none of this would have happened," thought Star..."I am still hurt, but I know all the responsibility is not Robin's...or Raven's."

"Who knew Beast Boy had so much courage?" Raven thought. "How can we set this right?"

Suddenly there was a knock on Raven's door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It is I...Starfire." came the reply.

Raven opened the door. "May I...come in?"

"Knock yourself out." said Raven flatly...walking back towards the bed and sitting down, "hope you're not here looking for a fight."

"I believe there has been enough fighting for one day."

"No argument, there."

"I bring...apology. For attacking you...I am most sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"...and for calling you...the...'slut'...for you are not one."

"You were angry, and justifiably so. I'm sorry too, Starfire. For saying that you didn't deserve Robin. Truth is you deserve him a lot more than I do. And I'm sorry that I slept with your boyfriend."

"Raven...I must try to understand. Why did you do it? When you know how much he means to me?"

"That night, we got carried away. We were drunk. And...I can't lie to you Starfire. I care a lot about Robin. He understands me better than anyone else I've ever know. It hurt me to see him suffering. And he was suffering Starfire. We had not heard from you. We didn't know if you were ever coming back. He didn't want me to tell anybody this. But that night you left. He...was crying, Starfire."

"Crying? Robin?"

"Yes. And...it angered me Starfire. It angered me because I still felt like you put unrealistic expectations on him. I told him over and over you were coming back...but even I had my doubts months later. We didn't hear from you."

"He was...crying?"

"Yes. And I just couldn't bear to watch him suffer anymore."

"Raven, I have always been so jealous of your friendship with Robin. You two communicate so well. Robin and I have never communicated the way that you two have..."

"It's not that hard, Starfire."

"You have his mind."

"But you have his heart! You're his soulmate Starfire...don't you see that? You wanna know what Robin was thinking after he had sex with me? Guilt. That's right...guilt. He felt guilty for cheating on you. It was empty Starfire, there was no magic that night."

Starfire let out a heavy sigh and sat next to Raven on the bed. "This is so difficult. How do we remedy this? What must we do?"

"Go to him Starfire. Make things right with him the way you're trying to make things right with me."

"I do not even know what to say."

"Follow your heart. It'll lead you. It'll be worth it in the end I promise."

Suddenly Starfire's thoughts drifted to what her k'norfka had told her...and how they were similar to what Raven had said."

"...and if it makes you feel any better...my jaw still hurts."

"I forgive you Raven." she said with a small smile, "...will you come with me to see Robin?"

"You really need to do this on your own. Besides, Robin and I aren't on the best of terms right now either."

"Then perhaps, you should talk to him first. And then I will talk to him."

"You go first. You guys got bigger problems to resolve than we do."

"Very well. Truthfully, it discomforts me to think of you two alone again."

"We have to earn your trust back...that's understandable. And I look forward to working on regaining your trust. If you want, you can stay there when it's my turn to talk to Robin. Now go...he's thinking about you right now."

"How do you know this?"

"I'll explain later. Go."

"Thank you Raven, I too look forward to giving you back my trust when the time is right."

"I'm glad we had this talk. NOW GO!"

Starfire made her way down to Robin's room. She knocked but there was no answer. She entered the security code at his door but saw he wasn't there. "Where is he?" She thought to herself.

"Cyborg?"

Cyborg stopped what he was doing under the T-car and tilted his head to the side to see a set of black steel toed shoes. He rolled out from under the car and sat up.

"Look...about this morning...I'm...sorry. I lost my cool."

"Don't sweat it...it's not the first time we've gone a few rounds..."

"Yeah, but...I shouldn't have pushed you..."

"Yeah well, I snapped too..."

"So...are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool. And if you want your leadership back...it's yours...if you think you can handle it."

"Thanks. Yeah, I think I can. I just gotta...go do something I wish I didn't have to do..."

"Sooner or later we all face the music Robin..."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"She's still nuts about you, bro. Go. Go work on rebuilding that bridge...both of 'em."

"Thanks."

"Starfire calling Robin...what is your location?"

"See? Told ya."

Robin smiled as he picked up his communicator. "I'm in the garage Star...meet me..."

Robin smiled again at Cyborg. "...meet me on the roof in about five minutes. Robin, out."

sigh "I still don't know what I'm going to say to her..."

"I think you do. She's back, bro. Don't let her get away this time."

"I won't...thanks Cyborg."

Robin opened the roof access door and saw the Tamaranian beauty sitting on the edge looking out over the bay. Just where she had been at sunrise. Robin sat down next to her looking out over the bay.

"I have truly missed looking over this wonderous city. All of the people going about their daily lives, ingesting the strange foods, and going about their tasks."

"Starfire, I..."

"Robin, I am sorry."

Robin was surprised at what he had just heard. "You're sorry? But I'm the one who..."

"Please...allow me to finish. When I was on Tamaran, I had a lot of time to think. To think about us...and why things got so bad between us. And it was then, after taking in wisdom and thinking about our situation...that I realized...that I was...not the best friend that is a girl that I could have been..."

"Starfire..."

"It was wrong for me to think that being with you would somehow allow me to change who you are. And when you did not...when things were not...perfect. I thought that somehow we were not meant to be. But when I was away...oh Robin...I missed you so much. And I share responsibility in what happened here that night."

"Star, I'm sorry too. What I did was wrong. I wasn't in control that night."

"There is no need to explain, Robin. I know what happend that night. Raven has explained...and I am satisfied with her explanation. I will forgive you...if you will forgive me too."

"I love you so much, Starfire."

"I love you too."

The two then shared a long long embrace, but fell short of kissing. As both turned back out towards the bay...Starfire leaned against Robin...putting her head on his shoulder.

"So what happens now?"

"Perhaps...we need to...I do not know."

"Maybe we need to step back a little. You know...take things slow. Get to know each other again."

"That sounds acceptable. No more sleeping in each other's rooms then?"

"Yeah, and maybe we need to cool it with the 'tak-mahns' for now too."

"Yes! Let us simply date as we did before. A second chance to do things right."

Robin leaned in and kissed his girl on the lips. "Let's go out tonight. To the ice cream shop you like so much."

gasp "...to the parlor of the 31 flavors of the iced cream? That sounds wonderous! I have been having the cravings for the fruitti of tutti...but..."

"What's wrong?"

"Robin. I have told Raven that I do not wish the two of you to be alone together. Until such time that she and you have both earned my trust back. I hope you are not angry at me for wishing this."

"No Starfire, it's totally understandable."

"That is what she said. But...I understand that you two have the bond. And it is only right, that you two work on rebuilding your bridge as well. For this one time, I will allow you to resolve things with her in private."

"Thank you, Star. It'll never happen again. I promise. Matter of fact, we all need to resolve some things..."

Robin pulled his communicator from his utility belt. "Titans, there's gonna be a team meeting in an hour. Robin, out."

"I shall see you at the meeting then, then I will prepare for our date. I love you..."

"...love you too."

Robin watched as Starfire flew off and down the side of the Tower...into her bedroom window. He sighed deeply and for the first time in a long time...he felt at peace...a smile came across his face. He drew his communicator near again...but hesitated...and put it back in his utility belt. He then closed his eyes and concentrated...

"Raven, will you come up here please?"

He reopened his eyes...and as if on cue...the Tower roof opened up with black energy and Raven emerged. The two just stood there quietly for a moment before Raven spoke.

"Have you talked to Starfire?"

"Yeah. Look Raven, I'm sorry I treated you so badly."

"It hurt, you know."

"I know, and I feel really bad about it. We both know that I wouldn't be standing here again if it weren't for you. You mean more to me than you'll ever know."

"Robin, Starfire wants to work on forming a bond with you, like the one we have. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah. We talked. We're gonna take a step back. Work on communicating a little better."

"Good. You got your second chance, Robin. Don't blow it this time."

"I won't. Thanks Raven."

"Your welcome. See you at the meeting..." Raven began walking towards the door and turned when she got to it. "By the way, I found a spell that might reverse the side effects of the mind reading..."

"Don't worry about it. I trust you to not go invading my mind. Besides, I kinda like not needing a communicator to talk to you."

Raven smiled and was about to turn away again...

"Oh, and just for the record...there's a snap here inside my collar...that's how I get in and out of this thing."

"Very funny."

The Titans assembled in the common room. Robin walked in and the four stopped to hear what he had to say.

"Thanks for coming here on such short notice. And under much better circumstances. First I want to say that Cyborg has officially transferred leadership back over to me."

"Woo-hoo!" said Beast Boy as the others laughed, even Raven...to Beast Boy's surprise.

"And secondly, I want to publicly thank Beast Boy...for making all of us realize what total idiots we can all be at times..."

"Yes! Thank you Beast Boy..."

"Way ta go...BB"

"Good job..."

"Well, I couldn't just let my team fall apart in front of me...you dudes just needed someone to yell some sense atcha..."

"...and we appreciated that, Beast Boy. Now, on to other business. Starfire, I have something that is pending and needs action by you..."

Starfire looked confused as Robin reached behind his back...

"Will you please file this?" Robin said with a smile as he pulled out the Titan letterhead...

"No wait! Dude, I have an idea!" Beast Boy grabbed the form and folded it into a paper airplane, throwing it into the air. The Titans watched as it zoomed around the room for a moment...

"Now Starfire, if you please..." said the changeling with a smile...

Starfire smiled back, locked onto the object...and blasted it with her eyes.

"...and with that...I am happy to announce that Starfire is back on the team in official capacity!" said Robin, the Titans cheering along with him.

"...and now on to future business. Combat practice will resume at it's normal time, zero nine hundred sharp. And believe me...we're gonna practice hard. We've got a lot of work to do. Now...does anybody have any other business to bring before this meeting?"

The Titans just sat there, smiling.

"Good. This meeting is adjourned. Now Cyborg, as leader...I order you to make one kick ass breakfast for dinner."

"Now that I can do!"

The Titans all gathered in the kitchen, joking in frivolity as Cyborg began making dinner.

Hours after night fall all was quiet in the Tower. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were all asleep in their beds. The sounds of quiet footsteps and giggling could be heard in the hallway. Robin and Starfire had just returned from their date. Robin escorted Starfire to her room, walking arm in arm. As the door opened to her room, the two stood there gazing into each other's eyes.

"I had such a wonderful time tonight with you, Robin."

"Me too, Star."

The two just stood there in an awkward moment for a second, in the past, they knew what was usually to come after the date, but things were different now.

"So...uh...what happens next?"

Starfire smiled...wrapped her arms around Robin's neck...and the two embraced in a passionate kiss...

"Good night, Robin..." she said...floating backwards into her room. She smiled at him one more time, blew him a kiss and mouthed the words "I love you" before the door finally shut.

Robin just stood there for a moment...smiling. Things were different now. But it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, in fact...maybe it was a good thing.

The Boy Wonder turned and began walking towards his own room, a spring in his step, and joy in his heart. He knew that somehow everything was going to be okay...

...and that there was no more trouble in paradise.

THE END


End file.
